


The Trials of the Prophet.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And after the telling of the road so far the prophet Marie unleashed her wrath on Chuck with an Evangelion backpack.</p><p>And Chuck spake thus: "Ouch! What was that for?"</p><p> </p><p>The Winchester Gospels – The Book of Marie ch. 1 v 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marie stomped up and down the small room with such anger in every step that Chuck was certain the garrisons of Heaven would have hung back hoping someone else would deal with her first. Possibly an extinction event sized meteorite, for starters.

Twice he started to speak and was cowed into silence by her glare. He waited occasionally rubbing his ear, which was throbbing and probably going to bruise. He looked up hopefully when Marie took a huge, deep breath and squared her shoulders. 

“So, get this;” Marie started counting points off on her fingers.

“On the night my musical debuts I find out the supernatural not only exists, but is trying to kill me;” at this point she slapped her chest so hard that Chuck felt the sting; “the Carver Edlund, aka Chuck Shurley turns up and tells me that Sam and Dean are real and have just left;” teenage girl eye roll at the world in general; “Seriously ticked at not believing them, but well they were so much older than I’d imagined;” wistful look that Chuck didn’t want to try and interpret; “Anyway I find out all this is real and apparently I’m a prophet, which I am not thrilled about considering what happened to poor, sweet Kevin Tran.” Her shoulders sagged and her eyes closed sadly, there was a pause and then she was back into full fire and brimstone. “The thing that is really winding me up is that you;” vicious jab of the finger here that made Chuck flinch, “inform me that you are in fact God!” Her fists clenched to the point her knuckles cracked. “How could you!”

The question was delivered at a shout, which surprised Chuck as he wasn’t sure how Marie had had enough lung capacity to get through her rant. As carefully as he could he asked;

“How could I what?”

Marie’s glare had been bad before, but now her eyes turned into flints as they narrowed. She became very, very still and in a calm, quiet voice that was more terrifying that any yell of rage she said;

“You let them lose faith in the Samulet. You let Castiel believe he’d failed to find you. You hid, when they needed you.”

Chuck swallowed and made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. He fell back on a quote.

“God moves in mysterious ways.”

Marie didn’t bother with a weapon. She punched Chuck so hard in the face she broke his nose. Much, much, much later Castiel viewed her memory and said he wished he could put the incident onto YouTube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days that followed the coward Chuck faced many slammed doors and many disconnected phone calls.
> 
> The threat of an order of restraint did not sway him from his course. 
> 
> Finally the Prophet Marie took pity on the coward Chuck and gave him one chance to redeem himself.
> 
> Chuck spake thus: “Coward is a bit harsh, don’t you think?”
> 
> The Winchester Gospels – The Book of Marie ch: 2. v: 1-4

Marie stood with her arms crossed, subjecting Chuck to a stare that plainly said ‘I’ve found things on the bottom of my shoe that I’d rather talk too than you.’ 

Actually this was an improvement on the last three days. Now, for whatever reason, Marie had decided to stop long enough for him to talk to her. Chuck babbled to try and fill the silent void of judgement she was directing at him.

“I know you feel that what the Winchesters have been through is cruel, but; and please don’t hit me again here; there are somethings that have to be done the hard way. The journey is important and you are part of that journey now and, please, I need you to step up and be a prophet.”

Marie’s shoulders relaxed a fraction and for just a single second Chuck thought she had seen sense. When she spoke her tone was a little sing-song, but at least she wasn’t shouting.

“Alright why don’t I ask the most recent prophet for his opinion on the career opportunities provided by your outfit? Oh wait I can’t. I don’t have an Ouija board on me!”

That was the moment Chuck fully understood why some writers insisted on using phrases like “hope died like a guttering candle flame” He dropped his chin on to his chest in frustration. That his internal monologue was using hackneyed gothic romance phrases was worrying. Taking a weary breath he tried realism.

“You know what Kevin Tran would tell you? That this isn’t something you can walk away from. You are a prophet and that’s final. You have to do what you are destined for. Simple as that!”

“No I don’t.”

Chuck shuddered, there was that quiet voice of Marie’s again. He backed up half a step in case another punch was in his immediate future. With no movement from Marie Chuck tried gently using logic.

“You can’t deny this Marie. The visions will come and they will hurt and you won’t be able to ignore them.”

Marie actually cracked a smile at Chuck.

“I believe you and I’m not going to run from this, but I am not going to do this the way you say I should, even if you are God.”

Chuck rolled his eyes a little and tried for a small joke.

“Come on, I don’t even get a little respect?”

“You earn respect Chuck and you haven’t even started yet.”

There was that quiet terrifying tone of voice again. Chuck held his hand palm up in a placating gesture. Marie settled her bag on her shoulder and smiled at him.

“We are going to do this my way, or rather the Winchester way.”

“And what’s the Winchester way?”

“You buy me pie and you answer a whole heap of questions.”

“And if you don’t like the answers?”

Marie’s hand emerged from her bag holding a Taser. Chuck gave a slow nod and an ironic chuckle.

“Pie and violence. That is the Winchester way.”

Years later there was a sudden fashion for tee-shirts bearing quotes from the Winchester Gospels. One of the most popular was “Pie and Violence” No one was sure who produced these shirts but the labels said “CandyTrick promotions”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written in the last hour. I'm not sure where this story is going, but as long as it keeps coming this willingly I'll keep posting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those scenes that came to me whole. I don't know if it's part of something more, or just a one shot.


End file.
